UN AMOR INESPERADO ESPERADO
by auroriss
Summary: A veces un amor inesperado, que nace de la nada, puede convertirse en el mas esperado, asi lo ve Hermione Granger, cuando se empieza a enamorar de Severus Snape


UN AMOR INESPERADO… ESPERADO

-Vamos Hermione anímate-.

Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de las gélidas gotas de agua que su novio le lanzaba desde la fuente en que se encontraban, la del segundo piso, en el baño de prefectos, en un intento de animarla a acercarse a él.

Ya habían estado hablando sobre eso, el de intentar tener sexo como todas las parejas que llevan saliendo por un año; pero algo en ella no quería, tal vez la vergüenza de su primera vez, o tal vez el hecho de que poco a poco dejaba de estar enamorada de Ron.

Desde hace aproximadamente dos meses, no podía sacar a alguien de su cabeza: Ese pequeño choque que se dieron por un pasillo, en el cual ella quedo muy cerca de él, pudiendo sentir su calor y su cuerpo; no podía ser que por el solo hecho de ese roce de cuerpos, desde ahí logro engancharla, prácticamente dejarla sin aliento; maldito Snape que podía hacer eso con solo ese roce, y con sus miradas y la forma tan imponente que le hablaba; si así era a la hora de dar su clase como será en otras cosas, esa clase de ideas rondaban por la mente de Hermione.

"¡Antes muerta!" pensó.

Le gustaba el agua como a cualquiera, de hecho adoraba bañarse en esa fuente, ya que ahí el agua era muy fresca y le ayudaba a calmar su cabeza y algunos otros deseos que le entraran por el solo hecho de pensar en cierto profesor.

Si, reconocía que estar ahí, era como un paraíso de la naturaleza.

Esa misma mañana, su novio había decidido que era un día perfecto para ir a la fuente y ahí insinuarle a Hermione que ya estaban listos para el siguiente paso.

Hermione no veía por ningún lado la perfección del día.

Hace demasiado tiempo que su relación con Ron le impedía ver un día perfecto, el sol quemaba, no como antes que podía estar horas bajo el, acompañada de Ron y no sentir nada, para ella el día perfecto era estudiar en la biblioteca, o ir a ver en donde estaba su profesor con la esperanza de un recuentro como el de la última vez, que por "error" a ella se le resbalo un libro frente a él y cuando el cómo todo un caballero, se disponía a levantarlo, ella lo levanto también, pudiendo sentir el roce de sus manos, ese simple roce que sintió que la derretía, con solo ese roce y de tenerlo tan cerca, no pudo respirar, Severus también la miro, y al ver ese calor inundar su cuerpo por igual, solo se dignó a decir: -Tenga más cuidado, Granger, sus amiguitos, ya le están contagiando lo torpe-; y sin decir más paso a su lado a paso apresurado.

No obstante, había decidido ir; para no quedar mal con Ron, porque no importaba todo lo que pensara, él era su novio y Snape solo su maestro y nada más; subió a su cuarto de muy mala gana y se dispuso a ponerse un biquini, ya que no imaginaba las intenciones que después le llegarían a su novio.

Y allí estaba, arrepentida de estar ahí, completamente avergonzada y con unas locas ganas de salir corriendo, ¡Malditos modales que me obligan a decir que sí!

Hermione adoraba esa fuente, era la única cómplice de sus pensamientos, cuando se escapaba de vez en cuando después de ver a su profesor, para desahogarse de verlo y no poderlo tener.

Pero no podría vencerla, no lloraría pidiendo clemencia ni clamaría por un alma compasiva que llegara y arruinara el momento, momento muy incómodo por cierto.

No.

Sería fuerte.

Pensaría en la forma de librarse de ello, sin lastimar a su novio, pero ya quería dar por terminado toda esa relación, así que sea como sea saldría lastimado.

Ella intento zafarse diciendo que no se sentía bien, e intento convencer a Ron que en otro momento lo intentaran.

Pero Ron le insistió diciéndole que se acercara.

— ¿Para qué quieres que me acerque más a ti? —respondió Hermione, alejándose un poco más al decir esto.

—Para poderte abrazar, eso es todo, quiero sentirte cerca-.

—Ya me sientes cerca, todo el tiempo, todos los días, gracias, pero aquí estoy bien —respondió sonriendo (más o menos) y fingiendo no querer salir corriendo.

No había trascurrido ni una hora desde que habían llegado, aún le quedaba todo el día por delante.

Poco después fue él quien se acercó a ella animándola a abrazarse.

No parecía mala idea, aceptó.

Mala idea.

En cuanto ella se acercó a él, la rodeo por la cintura acercándola más a él, ella incomoda trato de reincorporarse, él le lamio el lóbulo de la oreja, y de ahí paso a su cuello, ella por el momento estaba soportando, y tratando de adaptarse, ya que era su novio, debía ser normal; pero cuando Ron la beso en los labios empezando lento y luego con una hambre que a ella le dio miedo, con eso se dio cuenta, de que definitivamente ya no sentía emoción, en vez de eso, sintió vergüenza, enojo y decepción.

-Perdóname Ron, pero no estoy lista y no creo que quiera que sea contigo-.

-Pero es normal, es lo que hacen los novios- dijo Ron en el momento que la volvía a tomar de la cintura.

Hermione le quito las manos y le contesto con un tono más fuerte: -Perdóname, pero creo que nuestra relación ya llego a su fin-.

Ella se levantó, se puso una toalla, y salió dejando a un Ron completamente confundido.

Ella salió aliviada y preocupada, por un lado estaba feliz de terminar una relación sin futuro y por otro lado estaba preocupada pues no sabía cómo lo tomaría Ron, además ¿porque lo hizo?, solo para seguir fantaseando con su profesor porque solo sería eso… Una fantasía.

A la hora de la cena, ambos se presentaron pero con emociones contrarias, Hermione feliz y aliviada; y Ron enojado y confundido, pensando que es lo que hizo mal.

Llegaron a la mesa pero Hermione se sentó en un lado diferente, para darle oportunidad a Ron de desahogarse con Harry.

Hablaban mientras Hermione los veía, a Ron se le ponía la cara del mismo color de su pelo, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

A veces los curiosos volteaban a verla por lo poco que escuchaban de la conversación. En honor a la verdad, debía reconocer que se la paso bien con él aunque solo fuere por 10 meses, más o menos.

Hermione tras esa ruptura se sintió más viva, al ver a Snape llegar a la mesa de profesores, le daban unas ganas de ir y comérselo a besos, pero todavía le faltaba un poco más de valor, que sabría que no tardaría en llegar, lo haría, le diría la verdad de sus sentimientos, después de todo, Snape era un caballero, si le incomodara o no le correspondía, ambos lo dejarían a un lado y lo olvidarían, aunque ella no esperaba eso, esperaba lo mejor.

Aunque llevara meses teniendo ganas de arrinconarlo contra la pared y hacerle tantas cosas, aunque ahora deseara ir y gritarle a todo el colegio que lo amaba y que la hiciera suya, sobre la misma mesa de profesores, debía esperar.

Era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, la niña buena que jamás seduciría a un profesor, o era lo que todos pensaban, ya que ahora que se encontraba libre podría intentarlo.

Cuando termino la cena decidió pasear por los pasillos para despejar su mente, y de paso ya que estaba prohibido andar en los pasillos en la noche, tal vez podría encontrar a su príncipe mestizo.

Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, a ver si de esa manera lograba deshacerse del incipiente dolor de cabeza que tenía, al pensar, si debía decirle a Severus la verdad de sus sentimientos. ¡Merlín!

¿Cómo podía haber llegado hasta las mazmorras?

Su subconsciente la traicionaba y lo que era más importante, ¿estaba a punto de tocar a su puerta, como si fuera lo más normal para ella? No lo entendía, ella se había quedado helada. Tal vez su corazón le decía que ese era el momento para decírselo, para serle fiel a sus sentimientos.

Y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y Hermione vio salir la silueta negra que la volvía loca, pero ella no se movió, sus pies no se lo permitan, él giro y la vio allí parada.

-Que hace tan tarde por los pasillos Granger, y sobre todo aquí en mi oficina-.

—Venia pensando, pro...f…e...sor y creo que me desvié-.

Ella no podía con su lengua, sentía que dentro de poco soltaría la verdad.

—Cinco puntos menos, por desviarse demasiado, ahora hágase a un lado.

—No!—En efecto, su lengua tenia vida propia, le grito al momento en que se alejaba de ella, sin entender por qué lo hizo.

—Que quiere Granger, acaso quiere más puntos menos, como se atreve a gritarme.

—No. Puedo dejarlo ir.- Hermione respiro hondo, era ahora o nunca.

Snape la miraba extrañado, y se fue acercando a ella, debería estar enferma estaba sudando y roja, pero en un loco sentido se veía encantadora. Su corazón palpito, recordando esa tarde que rozaron sus manos, en ese pequeño instante sintió algo en el estómago que desde ese día hacia que no parara de pensar en ella.

— ¡Diga lo que tenga que decir, pero ya, Granger! —dijo Severus autoritario, no soportaba tenerla tan cerca, sin poder tocarla tan siquiera.

—No sabes cuánto estuve pensando cómo empezar. Pero lo diré, ya no soporto pensar en escenarios distintos, simplemente lo diré-.

A partir de ese momento, Severus cambio su expresión, a una más humana, la forma de hablar de ella, le daba un poco de esperanza, de que dijera que ella también sentía algo por él, aunque sonara imposible.

Hermione sintió una punzada de anhelo en el estómago. Deseaba estar a su lado, con él, escuchando su voz susurrante, sintiendo sus manos acariciándola...

Haciéndole sentir especial, querida, adorada.

¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más!

Hermione alzo la mirada, para ver esos ojos negros profundos que la hacían desvariar.

-Desde hace tiempo, empiece a sentir algo muy profundo por ti, desde entonces no puedo esperar la hora de verte, de escucharte, y he fantaseado que tú corresponderías este sentimiento, sea como sea, me siento feliz de habértelo dicho.

Severus se quedó estático, era lo que anhelaba oír, y ella parecía sincera, pero tal vez no pensaría con lógica, es decir, ¿profesor y alumna?, ella era joven y bella y él, viejo y desagradable, pero no quería echar a perder la oportunidad.

Ya tenía la oportunidad de hablar con la verdad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

-Por favor Señorita Granger, acompáñame a mi oficina-. Era todo lo que pudo decir tenía un nudo en la garganta, tendría que esperar, adentro de su oficina, para poder decirle que la deseaba igual o incluso más.

Ambos entraron, y en el segundo en que Hermione giro para cerrar la puerta, él la abrazo por detrás y le susurro:

-Desde hace tiempo, yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tenerte así como ahora, te necesito, y sea cual sea tu respuesta, quiero que sepas que estoy muy enamorado de ti.

Hermione no cabía en sí de felicidad al sentir su aliento y sus palabras en su oído, sea lo que fuera a pasar después, que claro estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar, cuando le dijo que la necesitaba, ella no se arrepentiría y ya el tiempo diría, pero estaba segura de que no quería dejarlo ir.

A veces la vida te conecta, con ese ser amado, haciéndote sentir sus pensamientos.

Al mismo tiempo y reincorporándose para mirarse los ojos y perderse en ellos dijeron:

-Te amo.

Ambos no sorprendidos ya no pudieron resistir la corta distancia que los separaba, sus labios se unieron, deseando no separarlos, un beso que iba evolucionando, empezando por un beso tímido y tierno, después ya no pudiendo resistir, sus lenguas se tocaron, exhalando un gemido, que estaba poco a poco encendiendo la llama del deseo, una llama que Hermione nunca sintió ni siquiera con Ron, ni con sus besos, ni cuando la tocaba, no sentía nada y pensó que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero ahora que Snape la acariciaba, sabía que su cuerpo solo esperaba por él.

—No puedo resistir Severus, te necesito. Siempre te he necesitado.

—Tiene toda la razón Señorita Granger, le doy 20 puntos más, por una respuesta tan acertada, no puedo resistir, también te necesito- le dijo, mientras le besaba y mordía el cuello.

—Tengo hambre de ti— dijo Severus.

Severus, la hizo girar dándole la espalda a él.

Hermione lo sintió sonreír contra su nuca. Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la cerró al instante.

Severus había deslizado su mano bajo su falda y bajo su braga y en esos momentos estaba jugando con los rizos de su pubis.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Aquí no! —exclamó asustada—. Alguien puede oírnos.

—No te preocupes... —susurró en su oído para después morderle el hombro.

Severus insomnoro la habitación.

El cabello de Snape le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla mientras su mano se deslizaba más abajo, hacia el clítoris, y comenzaba a hacer magia sobre él.

Gimió, perdida en las sensaciones, sintiéndose a salvo allí, en su oficina, arropada por los brazos de un hombre al que ahora no dejaría ir y excitada al sentir su erección pegándose a sus glúteos casi desnudos, ya que Severus ya le había bajado la falda.

Mientras se deshacía de su blusa la mano que la sujetaba por el abdomen se retiró, para al momento posarse de nuevo sobre su estómago haciendo algo entre los dedos. Fue resbalando lentamente hasta juntarse con la que le acariciaba la vulva y, una vez allí, presionó delicadamente sobre su clítoris.

Hermione estuvo a punto de caer por la impresión.

Severus tenía algo en sus dedos que lo hacían sentir tan suave y cálido que mandaba dardos de placer por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó él, tímidamente.

Hermione le respondió jadeando y pegando los glúteos a su erección.

El aliento de Snape le recorrió la nuca cuando se rió entre dientes.

Intentó pegarse más él, quería sentirle en todo su cuerpo, pero sólo notó la tela. El algodón suave de levita de él contra su espalda, el roce de sus pantalones acariciándole los muslos...

¡Tela y no piel!

Gruñó sin poder evitarlo y llevó sus manos hacia atrás, a la erección cubierta por el pantalón del hombre.

Buscó a tientas los botones y los desabrochó. Él jadeó y se pegó más a ella.

Sonrió.

Ella también sabía lo que hacía.

Hundió las manos bajo la tela y comprobó que él no llevaba ropa interior.

¡Perfecto!

Tanteó con los dedos hasta recorrer el pene entero, tentando su forma, su grosor, su tamaño. Lo envolvió con las manos, lo sacó de la prisión de su pantalón, lo colocó entre sus glúteos y comenzó a moverse contra él.

Él hundió un dedo en su vagina mientras con la otra mano seguía friccionando el clítoris con su otro dedo.

Ella siguió sus movimientos.

Cuando el dedo entraba, ella friccionaba el trasero contra su pene, cuando el dedo salía, ella se alejaba.

La respiración de ambos se aceleró, el aire se llenó del olor a excitación y sexo, los jadeos de ambos hicieron eco entre las paredes mientras sus cuerpos se movían acompasadamente.

— ¡Merlín! —exhaló de repente Severus.

Sacó los dedos de la vagina de Hermione y retiró con fuerza su braga que cubría sus glúteos que tanto ansiaba sentir.

Necesito sentir su piel, su calor.

Su pene lloró agradecido por el cálido contacto, buscó el lugar entre los glúteos que la llevaría al perineo y de allí, al paraíso.

Hermione dejó de respirar cuando sintió el pene rondar la entrada de su vagina.

Temblando de anticipación, se puso de puntillas para darle mejor acceso.

Se agarró con fuerza a la muñeca firme y velluda que se colaba por debajo de su braga y esperó. Por suerte su espera no fue eterna.

Severus seguía inmerso en friccionar el clítoris con su dedo que la estaba volviendo loca; sus caderas se balanceaban, haciendo que el pene recorriera lentamente su punto G.

—Mas—ordenó sin pararse a pensar lo que estaba exigiendo.

—Como ordenes—respondió él con un gruñido.

El sudor caía sobre su frente.

—Mas—exigió clavándole las uñas en las muñecas.

Severus la penetró por completo desde la punta del glande.

Hermione jadeó con fuerza; impaciente, excitada, casi a punto de volar.

Se pegó más contra él, que la sujetó con la mano libre por la cintura y la empujaba adelante y atrás.

—Eres mía y no te dejare ir—dijo firmemente—. Desde ahora no te voy a dejar ir de mi lado—.

Juró que desde ese día la haría adicta a sus caricias.

La necesitaba con él, siempre...

—Pues entonces soy tuya—gritó Hermione excitada.

—Como yo de ti—susurró él.

Presionó con fuerza su dedo contra su clítoris y hundió su pene un poco más en ella.

Hermione tembló mientras el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo.

Severus salió de ella y retiró sus dedos de la entrepierna.

La besó con ternura en los labios y susurró en su oído.

—Sígueme, todavía no hemos terminado-.

— ¿Qué? —Logró decir con el poco aire que aún quedaba en sus pulmones.

Como única respuesta escuchó la risa clara y sensual de Severus.

Todavía atontada por el orgasmo, se levantó y lo siguió.

Apenas había luz y no podía ver bien, pero una cosa estaba clara, era como un sueño lo que estaba viviendo, y no iba a despertar todavía, de repente una luz iluminó la habitación.

Hermione se puso de pie y siguió al objeto de su deseo, pero quedó deslumbrada al instante. Cerró los ojos para intentar recuperar la visión y le oyó acercase a ella, tomarla del brazo e indicarla que comenzara a andar.

—Vamos—susurró él—.

Pasó el brazo sobre su hombro y la sujeto contra su costado, manteniéndose ligeramente tras ella La sostuvo con fuerza durante todo el recorrido, impidiéndole caer y avisándole de los obstáculos que la hacían tropezar.

Un rato después, Hermione por fin llego a su habitación.

—Te espere siempre—afirmó él—. Aunque creía que jamás llegaría este día.

— ¿Porque? —preguntó algo atontada por el aroma a jabón y placer que emanaba del cuerpo de Severus; por la calidez con la que se pegaba a su espalda y la fortaleza con la que rodeaba sus hombros.

—Me imaginaba que terminarías casada con el idiota de Wesley—dijo apretándole el hombro—, eso me decepcionaba cuando te veía con él.

—Yo ya no siento nada por el—contestó Hermione, sintiendo el amargo sabor del remordimiento en el paladar—. Termine con él.

—Si lo suponía, cuando se sentaron separados en la cena— afirmó soltándola.

-Pero ahora no te dejare ir-.

—Ni yo a ti— afirmo Hermione girándose hacia él. La luz de la linterna, enfocada en su cara.

—Te amo, nunca te soltare—contestó él, apagando la linterna.

Hermione se dejó llevar nuevamente en la oscuridad, hasta la cama, donde de nuevo la hizo suya, pero ahora con la delicadeza que ella se merecía, y todo el amor que tenía para ella.

—Te amo Hermione- Se escuchó en la oscuridad, entre gemidos y jadeos de un nuevo orgasmo.

—Yo también te amo, Severus-.

El silencio se hizo presente, solo opacado por las respiraciones agitadas, de dos personas que se acababan de entregar en cuerpo y alma.

Hermione dejo la culpa a un lado, su culpa por romper con Ron, y le daba gracias al destino por las cosas inesperadas que la vida te da.

Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para explicarle a todo el mundo mágico, el gran amor que sentía por Severus, pero por el momento disfrutaría su sueño… Ya lo demás se daría solo.

EXTRAÑA ENAMORADA

— ¿Adónde vas a estas horas? —preguntó Ron cuando vio a Hermione vestida para salir.

—A dar una vuelta —esquivó ella la pregunta—. Hace una noche hermosa.

—Hace un calor tremendo, Hermione, te va a dar un soponcio —aseveró Ron.

Hace un mes que había terminado con él, y se habían prometido que su amistad seguiría intacta, pero Hermione todavía no pensaba la manera de decir que estaba saliendo con Severus, e incluso ya estaban pensando en casarse, eso si, sin antes de decírselo a todo el mundo mágico, pero primeramente a su casa Hogwarts.

—Me dará, si me quedo un segundo más escuchando hablar de ajedrez mágico y quidditch —refunfuñó Hermione—. Volveré cuando haga más fresco —avisó.

Harry y Ron movieron la cabeza confusos, ya que salía bastante guapa como para una cita, y obviamente los celos de Ron no se hicieron esperar. Además no eran horas para salir de la sala común, no vaya a ser que la atrapara el murciélago.

—Hermione está muy rara últimamente.

—No sabes cuánto. Se ha puesto su falda mas corta —comentó Ron, frunciendo la frente.

— ¿Y?

—Odio que use la use asi, que tal que alguien la voltea a ver.

— ¿Y? Recuerda Ron, ella ya es libre, y si quiere salir con alguien más, es libre de hacerlo.

—Cierto, pero pensé que iba a esperar más tiempo, debe ser difícil reemplazarme, y no hay nadie en todo Hogwarts que me pueda igualar —explicó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah —respondió Harry—. Pues me alegra que no se cierre, y perdóname pero creo que exageras, además ella es muy guapa, no me extraña que alguien más, ya la hubiera cortejado. Seguro que a más de uno se le va a caer la baba si la ve así —sonrió para sí mismo.

Ron le miró inquieto, no quería que se le cayera la baba a nadie por ella, aun tenia la espera de que recapacitara y quisiera regresar con él.

Hermione sintió que le abandonaban las fuerzas en el mismo momento en que bajaba las escaleras.

Si en la Sala común hacía calor, en las escaleras le daba más, pero eso era por el calor de ver a su Príncipe mestizo. Eran casi las 10 de la noche y no corría ni un soplo de aire fresco, pero si volvía a oír otra vez la palabra Ajedrez o quidditch, empezaría a gritar.

Ron sólo tenía en la mente seguirla a todos lados, tenía que esperar hasta ya tarde para ir a ver a su murciélago.

Además, y para ser sincera, le empezaba a fastidiar la actitud de Ron y sus indirectas para que regresara con él.

No había dormido en toda la noche pensando en Severus.

Había pasado todo el día divagando con su próximo encuentro y, aunque solo habían pasado unas horas desde que se vieron, pensó algo nerviosa, nada en el mundo la convencería de esperar un poco más.

Estaba emocionada, ya que habían quedado que en pocos días, se sabría la noticia de su compromiso con Severus.

Si tardaba en llegar a las mazmorras, su prometido se enojaba, y después le encantaba ponerlo de buen humor, asi que iba más despacio, para hacerlo desesperar.

Iba a parecer que estaba desesperada por verlo, peor asi era.

Tenía ganas de verle, pero no tantas como para que se dieran cuenta los demás.

O tal vez sí...

Se paró en mitad del camino, y se giró para ver si alguien la seguía antes de dirigirse a las mazmorras.

—Todo el mundo duerme, eso es bueno—aseveró en voz alta.

—Claro que sí, eso es bueno —coincidió una voz profunda e irreconocible que estaba delante de ella, iluminando su cara con su varita—. ¿Y usted que hace tan tarde por los pasillos Señorita Granger? —preguntó cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundamente, su aroma le embriagaba.

—Yo tenía la esperanza de encontrar a un guardián que cuidara mi sueño y se me hiciera realidad, y sali a buscarlo —contestó Hermione maquinalmente, estremeciéndose por dentro.

¿Cómo podía Severus hacerla estremecer todavía, después de todo lo que ya habían pasado?

—No creo que un ángel guardián se encuentre tan tarde, y menos por los pasillos —afirmó el profesor aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Ah, ¿no? —Repasó mentalmente la frase de presentación. Era correcta. No insinuaba que deseaba verlo con desesperación.

—No, si fuera asi ¿Qué clase de ángel seria? —sentenció abriendo sus ojos, mostrando una dulzura por su amada.

— ¡Un ángel que siempre me cuida, y me encantaría tener a mi lado! —Severus se quedó estático y encariñado, el encantaba la dulzura de su pequeña, que lo volvía loco, hasta perder la cordura.

—Qué pena que no lo pueda encontrar, como ve, solo estoy yo.

— ¿Asi? Prácticamente, lo pude confundir con él, y podría jurar que usted es —afirmó sonriente, y abrazándole por el cuello.

—Bueno yo creo, que podría solo quitarle cinco puntos por estar fuera tan tarde, y pasar a mi oficina a hablar de su sueño.

Le dijo mientras la acercaba a él, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Me parece bien —Yo lo sigo.

—Después de usted, Señorita Granger— se lo dijo haciéndole una reverencia para darle paso, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

PACTO ACORDADO

—Tonterías, no estoy saliendo con alguien —farfulló Hermione dando un paso atrás.

Ron le estaba empezando a dar grima.

— ¿Lo conozco? Dime quien es, o te aseguro que lo descubriré —aseveró—. Mira Hermione, no sé cómo tan pronto empezaste a salir con alguien más, pero si me entero, no responderé de mí—aconsejó dándole golpes a la mesa del comedor.

Luego frunció el ceño y se marchó completamente iracundo, como si estuviera hirviendo por dentro.

Hermione le observó alejarse, no dándole importancia a lo que acaba de decir, pero muy pronto se sabría la verdad, y no sabía cómo fuera a reaccionar con noticia tan grande.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando llegó hasta las mazmorras.

Estaba sudorosa y muy nerviosa. Durante todo el camino no había hecho nada más que pensar en la reacción de Ron, ahora que la recordaba con más detenimiento.

Si Ron decía la verdad, —y eso no quería decir que Hermione se hubiera creído ni una sola palabra, en cuanto supiera que Severus era su nueva pareja, y más su prometido, de seguro se echaría para atrás en el último momento—, entonces si lo hace, se hará el escandalo más grande.

Si lo decía en otro sentido, de seguro nada más haría berrinche y eso sería todo.

— ¡Merlín! No entiendo porque tuve que andar con Ron —dijo entre dientes—, No sé qué le pude ver —gruñó.

Se abanicó con una mano mientras intentaba serenarse.

Desde la noche anterior se imaginaba cosas malas, pero al llegar a ver a Severus, se sentía fuerte y esas cosas y comentarios se disipaban.

Era cierto que Ron era muy celoso, y Severus también, pero Severus confiaba en ella, y Ron obvio que no, desde que andaba con el parecía que nunca confió en ella definitivamente, y la confianza era fundamental ante todo en la relación, es por eso que Severus le animaba, no solo confiaba en ella, sino también podía hablar con el abiertamente, se sentía comprendida, y segura, además que aprendía mucho de él como profesor, en más de un sentido, pero estaba segura de que con Severus sería muy feliz.

Seguro.

Moriría de felicidad, al ver las caras de todos al saber la fuente de su alegría. Mmm, ¿se podía morir de eso? Por un momento se imaginó en medio del gran comedor, viendo las caras de todos sorprendidos por la noticia.

—Si —susurró llevándose una mano al pecho.

No podía esperar la llegada de ese día.

Sacudió la cabeza y puso en orden sus ideas.

Severus y ella debían estar de acuerdo y juntos para cuando den la noticia, demostrando, el gran amor de los dos. Tendría que ser el momento perfecto. Severus tendría que hablar de manera audaz, autoritario, seguro de sí mismo, controlador, impetuoso, generoso... Y Hermione se sentiría como una diosa, adorada entre sus brazos.

—Él, se demostrara como todo un caballero, estoy segura, me hará sentir orgullosa de que voy a hacer su esposa. Conoce muy bien todas mis virtudes, mis defectos y sabe orientarme con una humildad y dulzura que me derriten, es el indicado, lo sé. Y no es igualado con ninguno, no entiendo porque Lily nunca le hizo caso, es tan especial y me encanta—afirmó con una gran sonrisa—. Y ahora mismo, voy a entrar en su despacho y de él jamás me separare. —Esto era un ruego más que una afirmación—. Y después por fin diremos cuando declararemos a todos nuestro amor. Y disfrutaré con él, el resto de mi vida.

En el mismo momento en que su mente clarificó este hecho, los pinchazos de su estómago se convirtieron en fuego líquido que recorrió sus venas.

Sintió una punzada de deseo.

Iba a encontrarse con su novio y futuro marido y de pensarlo sentía como se le humedecían las bragas.

Inspiró profundamente y empujó la puerta.

Estaba abierta, ¡sí!

Caminó con cuidado sobre el camino, se había puesto perfume en un ataque de vanidad.

Le encantaba cuando Severus se acercaba a ella, oliendo su cuello, y afirmando que le encantaba su aroma. Se secó el sudor de las manos en la falda y se colocó bien su camisa de manera que se le viera el ombligo.

Un segundo después tapo la piel desnuda; no quería parecer demasiado... ¡fresca!

Al llegar al final del despacho y entrando a su habitación.

Él no estaba.

Definitivamente, había llegado demasiado pronto.

¿Y ahora qué?

Pensó en ponerse a leer sus libros y sentarse en el sofá a esperarle, como una desesperada.

No había terminado de dar el primer paso que la llevaría al estante de los libros, cuando oyó un sonido.

Su vagina se contrajo, sus manos y sus labios se abrieron en un jadeo que era casi una sonrisa.

¿Él había vuelto?

Movida por Dios sabe qué impulso, saltó hasta quedar tras la puerta y espió.

Él caminaba por el despacho. Revisando libros y acomodando pociones.

Verlo fue casi una conmoción, las piernas le temblaron y se tuvo que agarrar con fuerza a la puerta.

Vestido sólo con su levita y su capa, de la cual ya se despojaba, y hacia que se viera más atractivo, parecía salido de sus sueños más eróticos.

Podía imaginar los músculos de su estómago ondear a cada paso, sentir sus muslos firmes y vigorosos al caminar, saborear el sudor que cubría su piel.

Jadeó al fantasear con su cuerpo fibroso.

Hermione sonrió para sí, si ésta fuera una escena de alguno de sus libros románticos.

Pensó en salir y acercársele de forma sensual.

Sus ademanes eran relajados, tranquilos.

Acariciaba con los recipientes de sus estantes.

Sus dedos se tensaron ante el deseo de acariciarle la espalda, brillante por el sudor.

Ella se mordió los labios y asomó más la cabeza intentando averiguar qué estaba haciendo.

Acomodaba recipientes y revisaba ensayos, antes de ir a su habitación a descansar.

Observó cómo el sudor resbalaba por su cara lisa, recorría el camino hasta su cuello...

Se lo imaginó de cara a ella, ella recorriéndole el pecho, el abdomen, las ingles...

Y sin poder evitarlo, apretó los muslos con fuerza.

¡Dios!

Estaba más caliente que un turista perdido en las dunas de Maspalomas.

Hermione sintió calor en el estómago. No era excitación, era anhelo.

Quería ya estar casada para que la tratara con ese cariño, con esos mimos. Que jugara y bromeara con ella, que le susurrará al oído en cualquier momento del día, no sólo a solas, sino también frente a todos, y que se murieran de envidia.

Ya estaba cansada de esperar.

Dio un paso saliendo de su escondite. Respiró hondo e hizo lo que se hacía siempre en las películas: toser con fuerza para darse a conocer.

Severus alzó la cabeza y la miró.

Salió de entre su escritorio, fue hasta ella, Al llegar a ella, la miro, y paso a su lado hacia su habitación, dedicándole una sonrisa y dejando la puerta abierta.

Hermione aceptó la invitación.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda.

Hermione se quedó petrificada.

Su cercanía le encantaba y la hacía desfallecer.

Observar sus gestos y escuchar sus susurros intentando no perder totalmente la cordura, era excitante y divertido.

La hacía sentir viva; más aún, la hacía sentir _distinta_, ser otra persona, alguien libre, sin reglas.

Podía ser quien quisiera sin pensar en nada, en ninguna norma establecida u obligación social.

Si él decidía mostrarse ante ella, como realmente era, entonces realmente la amaba y confiaba en ella.

Él parpadeó cuando ella se movió.

Salió del letargo en que se había sumido en el instante en que Hermione entró en su habitación y su precioso cuerpo se vio rodeado por la luz dorada que rebotaba en las paredes.

Era una diosa.

Tan hermosa...

Y estaba en su habitación, en su terreno.

Era suya.

Al menos por unas horas, y le diría que el día de su graduación le anunciarían a todos su compromiso.

« ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado mirándola absorto?», se preguntó cuándo ella dio un paso hacia adelante.

« ¿Cómo no puedo medir el tiempo ante su presencia?»

Iba vestida como siempre, con su uniforme, así se veía preciosa.

Llevaba más corta su falda que acababa apenas unos centímetros bajo sus hermosos glúteos en forma de corazón, dejando al descubierto sus piernas largas y doradas, ocultando lo que sus manos morían por tocar.

La blusa se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, tenía mangas cortas, y dejando al descubierto un poco de sus hermosos pechos.

Alzó la mano sin ser consciente de ella.

Necesitaba tocarla.

Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta dejando al descubierto el cuello, un cuello perfecto para ser besado... y mordido.

Volvió a parpadear cuando ella comenzó a andar.

Se dirigía con paso dudoso hacia el centro de la habitación.

« ¡Gracias a Dios que se acerca, yo no siento las piernas!», pensó.

Se había perdido de tal manera al contemplarla, que no se había dado cuenta de que seguía de pie.

Sacudió la cabeza y centró sus pensamientos, aún no podía dejarse llevar, primero era la seducción y después lo demás.

Pronto, sonrió al ver lo que había llamado la atención de Hermione.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella en voz baja, mirando en el closet que se encontraba abierto.

—Un traje —susurró él a su espalda. Hermione sintió su aliento sobre su piel quemándole las terminaciones nerviosas, colándose en su interior y recorriendo su cuerpo hasta quedar alojado en sus pezones, como si su boca estuviera acariciándolos.

Dio un paso atrás hasta que su espalda quedó pegada al musculoso torso de Severus.

Él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, hundió la cara en su nuca y comenzó a lamerla y mordisquearla.

-¿Un traje, para qué?-.

-El día de tu graduación, quiero ir presentable, no solo por tu graduación, sino también porque será el día que anunciemos nuestro compromiso.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, quiero gritarlo, ya, y eso ya es en dos días.

Ella se giró, quedando cara a cara con él, y lo beso, demostrando ese amor tan grande que se tenían, y que se lo demostrarían a todos; el beso solo fue la fuente de su deseo, que empezó a crecer, dejándose llevar hasta la cama, donde nuevamente se entregaron el uno al otro, demostrándose todo su amor, y gimiendo hasta que ambos clamaran sus nombres mutuamente.

EL DIA ESPERADO

Ese día, los nervios de los estudiantes, no se hicieron esperar sobre todo, de cierta castaña, que lo que menos le preocupaba era su graduación, sino el hecho de que anunciaría que tenía pareja, que era el profesor desagradable de pociones, y sobre todo que se casarían en un mes contado desde ese día; obviamente todos estarían invitados, pero no se quería imaginar la expresión de alumnos y profesores ante noticia tan grande.

La ceremonia empezó, los alumnos a graduarse, desfilaron desde la entrada del comedor pasando por las mesas de los demás estudiantes, llegando a una mesa hasta en frente de la de profesores, Hermione sentía mucho nerviosismo, pero al ver a su profesor frente a ella, con un traje negro, obviamente, se veía completamente elegante y bastante atractivo, queriendo que todo se acabara y que llegara la luna de miel, para quitárselo a mordidas, pero al verlo a los ojos, sus nervios desaparecieron y se sentía segura, y sabiendo que fuera cual fuera la reacción de todos, el siempre estaría a su lado.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por un discurso de la directora, deseándoles suerte en su futuro. Hermione y Severus se espiaban mutuamente, habían quedado al final de la cena confesarlo todo, para que no fuera una intromisión en el evento principal.

Después de la cena, a los alumnos se les entrego un diploma, por los reconocimientos extras, como prefectos o jugadores de quidditch; obviamente entregadas aparte un reconocimiento a todos por su participación en la guerra, y sobre al trio de oro por hacer principalmente realidad la paz en el mundo mágico.

Al final se hizo un baile de gala, donde Ron no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de invitar a Hermione a bailar, la convenció, diciéndole que sería de seguro la última vez que bailarían como amigos y compañeros de escuela.

-¿Y tu novio?-.

-Ron, no empieces, pero sabes que, más tarde no tardare en presentártelo.

-Qué bueno, pero espero que no se arrepienta, si llega a ver esto-. De repente, Ron la beso, con mucha dureza, que Hermione no pudo evitar sentir miedo y desesperación, rápidamente se separó de él.

-¿Estás loco?, no lo vuelvas a hacer-.

-Tienes miedo, de que a tu novio, ya no le intereses después de esto-.

-En serio, contigo no se puede hablar.- Hermione sentencio, y se dirigió a sentarse.

Pero en ese mismo instante, el silencio se hizo presente, Severus había pedido hablar, después de ver toda esa escena de su prometida con el odioso zanahorio, ya no lo pudo evitar y se levantó de su asiento con esa brusquedad que lo caracteriza.

-Permítanme hablar un momento-. Severus empezó tranquilo pero con superioridad, para que en ningún momento se mal interpretara todo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Hermione lo miraba estática, estaba feliz, porque sabía que decidió hacerlo cuando la vio con Ron y ahora salía a su rescate, su príncipe, decidió sentarse alejada de todos pero hasta el frente, ya que decidió que se acercaría a su prometido en el momento en que la mencionara.

-Primero que nada, felicidades a todos ustedes por su graduación, estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes lograran grandes cosas, y de mi parte quisiera agradecer a varias personas aquí presente. Primero al Señor Potter, que cuando decidí aferrarme a mi vida en la casa de los gritos y me encontraba mal herido, el decidió ir a ayudarme, y demostró mi inocencia ante el ministerio de magia; segundo a la directora McGonagall, que después de ese proceso, me permitió volver como profesor a Hogwarts; tercero, agradezco a todos ustedes, el hecho que me hayan permitido poder explicarles mi papel de espía durante el periodo de la guerra y que me hayan perdonado; y por último, pero más importante, a la Señorita Granger, que me ha enseñado muchas cosas como la esencia de confiar en las personas y ver su verdadera persona, y sobre todo… porque por ella, he podido amar nuevamente.

Hasta ahora todos lo miraban estupefactos por su actitud tan respetuosa en la que hablaba, pero al mencionar lo último el silencio se hizo tan frágil, que se podría escuchar caer un alfiler, y todos sin excepción, alumnos y profesores, miraban alternamente a Severus y Hermione.

Snape prosiguió.

-Gracias a usted, pude sentirme vivo-. Al momento que decía esto le estiro la mano a Hermione, para que subiera a su lado, a lo Hermione accedió sin protestar.

-Y quiero anunciar, frente a nuestro hogar, Hogwarts… que decidimos casarnos.

Un gran murmullo de expectación se hizo sonar por alumnos y profesores, se escuchaban los porque y los cómo, Harry miraba sorprendido y tratando de comprender, pero sabía que Hermione sabía bien lo que hacía, confiaba en ella y se le veía feliz; pero un pelirrojo, tenía una expresión de varias emociones unidas: sorpresa que fue pasando al enojo absoluto el cual se combinó con tristeza, y vergüenza de que pudiera haberlo cambiado con alguien como Snape.

Severus y Hermione, estaban nerviosos se escuchaban murmullos por doquier, pero no demostraban su nerviosismo, sabían que era lo correcto, y si no lo aceptaban los demás, por lo menos hablaban con la verdad, y enfrentarían lo que viniera.

-Sonorus!- Exclamo desde el fondo Minerva, que logro el silencio nuevamente. –Sabemos que la noticia, nos ha dado una enorme sorpresa, pero si decidieron decirnos, es porque confían que los vamos a comprender, y en mi opinión estoy muy feliz por ambos, y les doy mi apoyo incondicional-. Minerva abrazo a ambos, y por primera vez frente a Hogwarts, Snape sonrió, agradeciendo a Minerva.

Los alumnos y exalumnos miraron enternecidos la escena, y el silencio se rompió con aplausos y buenos deseos a la feliz pareja, obviamente los aplausos no duraron mucho ya que Ron cegado por su rabia, se levantó y camino hacia el frente.

-¿En serio Hermione? ¿Con él?-. Decía Ron caminando entre la multitud. –Dime, ¿Qué te hizo?, te hechizo, estoy seguro, nadie le hace caso asi que te hechizo. No te preocupes no dejare que se te acerque.

-Señor Wesley-. Respondió Minerva indignada.-No voy a dejar que ensucie el nombre del profesor Snape y mucho menos el de la Señorita Granger.

-Ron, estas muy equivocado, yo realmente estoy enamorada de Severus, y no dejare que nadie levante falsos en su contra-. Respondió Hermione también enojada por su actitud.

-Creo, que esta discusión debe darse en privado, si el Señor Wesley nos hace el favor de acompañarnos a mi despacho para hablar más tranquilos.

Ron indignado salio por el lado contrario ya que no quería estar cerca de Snape, mientras Severus y Hermione salían por otra puerta diferente, dejando a una multitud exaltada, y un Harry preocupado.

-Aquí, no ha pasado nada, asi que disfruten de su ceremonia, ustedes son los principales centros de atención-. Repuso la directora, mientras la música volvió a sonar, y los alumnos seguían bailando y divirtiéndose.

Mientras tanto Severus, Hermione y Ron entraban al despacho.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Mira Ron, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero temía que tu reacción fuera esta, pero como podrás cerciorar no estoy bajo ningún hechizo, realmente Severus y yo estamos bien juntos y planeamos casarnos, así que espero que tú y Harry estén ahí.

-Sabes que Harry puede hacer lo que quiera, no lo detendré, pero yo no estaré en un evento en el cual lo único que quieren es burlarse de mí-. Decía Ron con una cara más roja que su pelo.

-Señor Wesley, créame que lo último que planeamos es burlarnos de usted, pero como sabe usted, es amigo de Hermione, y por lo tanto lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos en la ceremonia.

-No veo a ninguna amiga mía, solo a una chica que se ha vuelto completamente loca, y a un hombre que se aprovecha de eso, ambos me dan pena, y espero que esto no dure, nuestra amistad se ha terminado, Hermione Jane Granger-. Y sin decir más salió por la puerta cerrándola de un golpe y dejando a un Snape muy enojado e indignado y una Hermione con un corazón roto por una amistad tan preciada; no pudo evitar llorar.

-No, por favor, lo último que quiero es verte asi, descuida, hablara con Potter y le hará entrar en razón, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, ya verás comprenderá y volverá.

Hermione lo abrazo, y lloro, pero tenía razón, Harry lo haría reflexionar, y esperaba que la pudiera perdonar, le encantaría tenerlo en su boda como un gran amigo.

DIA DE LA BODA

Pocos días para la boda del siglo, lo llamaba El Profeta, y todos ayudaban, ya que unos héroes de guerra como ellos se lo merecían: el gran espía y la hechicera más grande, en realidad ambos eran unos grandes hechiceros, asi que ya se imaginaban como seria de prestigiosos sus hijos.

La boda llego, con todo el mundo mágico como invitado; el novio acompañado por Harry como su padrino, y con una gran sonrisa esperando a la novia y futura esposa. La espera no fue larga, la ceremonia empezó y la novia se hizo presente con un gran vestido blanco y se veía tan deslumbrante.

La ceremonia transcurrió normal, pero en media ceremonia, la puerta se abrió, y entro un pelirrojo muy trajeado pidiendo permiso al pasar, para disculparse por interrumpir de esa manera.

Llego hasta al altar, ante la atenta mirada de todos los invitados y sobre todo de los novios, que esperaban lo peor, viniendo de él; pero al contrario se colocó al lado de Harry y susurrándole a Hermione le dijo:

-Perdóname, me tarde.

Ella le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-No, llegaste justo a tiempo.

-Perdóname-. Le dijo Ron mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado... Por fin había entendido que Hermione debía ser feliz, no importando con quien, y aunque le doliera demasiado en el alma, la apoyaría, se puso su traje y decidió ir a la boda de una gran amiga que siempre lo apoyo.

-No hay nada que perdonar-. Le respondió Hermione, indicándole al sacerdote que podía continuar.

Y la ceremonia se reanudo.

En la fiesta, la feliz pareja no dejo de ser el centro de atención, era maravilloso, y ambos se querían; nuevamente Ron se disculpó por su dureza, obviamente la pareja lo perdono, y sabían que de ahora en adelante, su vida con altas y bajas siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, y nada los detendría.

Al término de la fiesta, la feliz pareja uso la desaparición para llegar a su nuevo hogar, y se deseaban tanto, que al llegar se entregaron en besos y abrazos, por fin se podían amar sin barreras, ya que por fin eran marido y mujer.

Poco a poco Severus le quito el vestido a Hermione dejándola solo con una atrevida lencería, que a Severus le excito verla asi.

Lentamente Severus la hizo girar quedando a su espalda, y la acaricio por todo su torso.

Las bragas de Hermione estaban empapándose por la excitación que fluía de su vagina.

Y por si todo esto fuera insuficiente, su esposo tenía unos atributos muy, pero que muy notables; determinó al sentir su erección contra la parte baja de su espalda.

Mmm.

Con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, decidió intentar algo que esperaba derretir a él igual. Fue subiendo los brazos hasta que los tuvo completamente alzados.

Y sintió que sus pezones se tensaban reclamando atención.

Esa postura la excitaba, reconoció para sí misma.

Él posó sus enormes manos en sus piernas.

Hermione las abrió un poco y esperó a ver qué juego se traía él entre manos.

Él dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la piel de su diosa para recuperar la cordura.

Antes de empezar algo debía asegurarse de que ella jamás lo olvidara, asi que una fantasía no le haría mal.

De hecho, eso era algo que a ambos les excitaba.

Buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su traje lo que tiempo atrás antes de la boda había guardado allí.

Sacó el antifaz que había hecho un par de noches atrás y lo colocó en su sitio: sobre los ojos de Hermione.

Lo ató con cuidado, cerciorándose de que no quedara ni demasiado apretado ni demasiado flojo.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, se permitió dejar fluir la pasión.

Recorrió los brazos femeninos lentamente hasta llegar a las manos en la parte de arriba.

Las envolvió en las suyas.

Las obligó a bajar hasta que quedaron apoyadas en su erección.

Le tentaron, recorriéndolo por encima de los pantalones.

Él se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

Frenó sus caricias apenas un minuto después, si la dejaba continuar acabaría corriéndose antes de empezar, y quería cumplir un par de sueños antes de eso.

Sobre todo necesitaba cumplir uno.

La agarró de las manos y la obligó a girarse.

Quedaron frente a frente.

Ella estaba ciega gracias al antifaz, levantó lentamente las manos hasta que enmarcó con ellas la cara de Hermione y recorrió con los dedos sus rasgos, el pulgar trazó la forma de sus pómulos hasta llegar a la comisura de los preciosos labios.

Unos labios finos y sonrosados, en absoluto voluptuosos; el inferior quizá un poco más grueso que el superior, pero no mucho.

Al sentir la presión del pulgar sobre ellos, Hermione los abrió, sin ser apenas consciente de ello, y succionó lentamente.

El cuerpo de Severus se tensó. Conteniendo un gemido pegó su rostro a la mejilla lisa y suave de Hermione y respiró profundamente, inhalando su aroma a cítricos; limpio y fresco.

Su barbilla rozó la piel femenina en un roce tan tierno que ella, en respuesta, apresó con los dientes el dedo que mantenía en el interior de su boca, mordiéndolo con la intención inconsciente de llevar el juego un paso hacia adelante.

Lo consiguió.

El mordisco despertó su lado más salvaje, le hizo desear más, y estaba a su alcance obtener lo que quería. Apartó el pulgar, giró su cara y arañó con cuidado el labio inferior de la mujer con los dientes, para a continuación succionarlo con fuerza.

Ella gimió y desplazó sus dedos hasta el pecho masculino, desnudo.

Se había despojado de su zaco y camisa.

Él perdió el control.

Y en un arranque de desesperación le quito el brasier.

Se recreó un momento en los contornos suaves de la espalda femenina hasta dar con la cintura.

Sin pararse a pensarlo recorrió la piel hasta dar con el tanga; no se molestó en averiguar su color o su forma, directamente metió los dedos bajó él y lo arrastró hasta el suelo.

Cuando tuvo su cuerpo tal y como lo deseaba, sin la interferencia de la ropa, la sujetó por las manos y la obligó a que las deslizara por su cuello. Hermione se aferró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Y así era.

Sus piernas flaqueaban, su estómago temblaba, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se estaban derritiendo. Necesitaba anclarse a él para seguir de pie.

Cuando sintió que estaba fuertemente aferrada a él, volvió a besarla a la vez que bajaba sus rudas manos por los costados, trazando los surcos entre las costillas hasta llegar a la cintura. Entonces extendió los dedos en abanico hacía su espalda y siguió bajando para llegar a los redondeados glúteos, amasándolos brevemente.

Hermione respondió a sus caricias apretándose más contra su cuerpo, intentando fundirse con él sin dejar de besarle.

Él cortó el beso y la miró fijamente, sopesando si continuar con su plan o llevarla directamente a la cama. Apenas podía pensar en nada que no fuera penetrar su vagina y dar alivio a su dolorido pene.

Hermione tiró de sus manos unidas, exigiéndole que volviera a acercar sus labios a los suyos, que volviera a besarla.

Él obedeció, aferró su labio inferior con los dientes y succionó con fuerza.

Ella levantó la pierna izquierda envolviendo las fuertes caderas masculinas, intentando sentir en su ingle el pene enhiesto que tanto deseaba en su interior.

Él sonrió contra sus labios al percibir la urgencia del deseo.

Deslizó los dedos en la unión de los glúteos femeninos, sujetó con las palmas su precioso trasero y la subió hasta que las ingles quedaron pegadas. Hermione no desaprovechó la ocasión, le rodeó las caderas con la otra pierna y se balanceó contra su erección enfundada en los pantalones.

El roce de la tela contra su clítoris la hizo gritar.

Él arqueó la espalda apretándola contra su pene, moviéndose contra ella hasta que jadeó con fuerza, desesperada por llegar al orgasmo. Entonces, sin ápice de compasión, la alejó de él y la sentó sobre la cama.

Hermione gruñó y tensó los músculos de sus brazos y piernas para pegarse de nuevo a él.

Él no se lo permitió, soltó sus glúteos y asió las manos de Hermione que aún estaban aferradas con fuerza a su nuca, las obligó a soltarse y empujó hasta que la espalda de la mujer quedó pegada a la cama.

Ella intentó incorporarse, pero se lo impidió aplastándola con su cuerpo.

Tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama, con el torso de él pegado a sus pechos y sus fuertes dedos sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza, Hermione continuó aferrándose a sus caderas con las piernas, apretándose rítmicamente contra él, buscando el alivio que él no le proporcionaba.

Él cerró los ojos cuando Hermione se pegó más contra su ingle.

Incluso a través de los pantalones sentía la humedad que recorría el sexo de _su _mujer.

El aroma a excitación que emanaba del cuerpo de la joven se filtraba en sus fosas nasales, convirtiéndolo en poco más que un semental en celo con la mente en un solo objetivo: penetrar a la mujer que permanecía bajo él con los pechos alzados, los pezones erguidos y la vagina dispuesta.

Jadeó con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas.

Abrió los ojos y se deleitó con la erótica visión.

Inspiró un par de veces intentando serenarse.

Apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolieron los dientes y se alejó del cuerpo anhelado.

Hermione sintió un vacío frío cuando él se separó de ella, apoyó los brazos en la cama e intentó alzarse en su busca, pero él se lo impidió posando una mano sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos sin tocar los pezones.

Hermione se rindió y se dejó caer de nuevo.

Severus le alzó las manos obligándola a estirar los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Luego la soltó.

Al sentirse libre, Hermione alzó los brazos intentando agarrarle, él la sujetó las manos de nuevo y las volvió a colocar en la posición inicial.

Ella entendió.

Y esperó.

Al cabo de unos segundos y al ver que ella aceptaba el juego, sonrió.

Hermione dio un respingo cuando Severus la agarró los tobillos, que aún permanecían anudados a sus caderas, y los colocó sobre sus fuertes hombros, abriéndola completamente, exponiéndola a su mirada.

Su primer impulso fue cerrar los muslos, apretar las rodillas y así impedir su escrutinio.

Sus piernas temblaron a punto de cerrarse, pero se aferró con fuerza a la cama determinada a seguir el juego, a ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. Excitada; convertida de nuevo en esa mujer sexy y sumisa que había descubierto en su interior hacía apenas un par de meses.

Él clavó la mirada en la vulva hinchada y brillante humedad.

Se lamió los labios al imaginarse cómo sería su sabor en su lengua, sentir su clítoris terso contra sus labios.

Deseaba enterrar la cabeza entre sus piernas y olvidarse del mundo.

Pero no lo iba a hacer.

No todavía.

Acarició con ligereza las pantorrillas, despertando el placer en lugares que ella ni imaginaba.

Besó con ternura la piel y recorrió con los labios sus pies, lamiendo el empeine para a continuación arañarlo suavemente con los dientes.

Y mientras hacía eso, sus dedos subían por las pantorrillas, delineaban la corva de sus rodillas, transitaban indolentes por el interior de los suaves muslos femeninos hasta tocar los húmedos rizos que apenas podían ocultar su sexo excitado y dispuesto.

Hermione contuvo la respiración al sentirlo jugar al borde de su vagina, arqueó la espalda y su pubis se alzó en busca de todo aquello que prometían los dedos de su marido.

Pero éste tenía otra idea en la mente. Sonrió juguetón y le posó la mano sobre el vientre.

—No tengas tanta prisa —susurró con voz ronca.

—Por... Merlín—jadeó Hermione entre dientes—. ¿Qué esperas?-.

—Ya lo descubrirás-.

Hermione estaba a punto de gruñir su frustración cuando sintió un tenue roce sobre sus pezones, casi como la caricia de una pluma, pero con más peso.

El roce se repitió una y otra vez hasta que sus pezones estuvieron tan duros que dolían.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó gimiendo.

—Imagínatelo —respondió en voz baja, casi divertido.

Hermione soltó una mano de la cama y la alzó para tomar aquello que la atormentaba.

Él chasqueó la lengua y la sujetó por la muñeca obligando a los dedos finos y largos a volver a aferrarse a la cama.

—Has sido mala —comentó—, pensaba darte pistas, pero no has esperado—.

Lo que fuera que había rozado sus pezones danzaba ahora sobre su pubis—.

-Tenía pensado jugar en tu clítoris con esto-.

Hermione sintió un roce fugaz sobre su sexo, apenas un suspiro

-Pero, no mereces que lo haga —algo resbaló por su vulva.

Algo largo y delgado, suave y firme a la vez

-¿No imaginas lo que es?-.

—No...—gimió ella, moviéndose, intentando llevar ese roce hasta su clítoris anhelante.

— ¿No? Piensa-.

Sintió la mano del hombre sobre en su estómago, sujetando algo.

Sintió los dedos de la mano libre de él deslizarse por su muslo y cerrarse en un puño.

Luego el roce se hizo más fuerte, más preciso.

Algo se clavó en su vulva, penetrando todo el largo entre los labios vaginales. Mientras, le estiro los pies y las manos.

—Cuerdas —jadeó Hermione.

— ¡Felicidades!-.

Presionó un instante la cuerda, que eran de cuero, contra el clítoris, y después la fue subiendo lentamente por el muslo izquierdo.

Dejó atrás la rodilla y la cuerda trenzó con delicadeza alrededor del pie. Severus comprobó que la atadura no le lastimara la piel y repitió la misma operación con la otra cuerda en la pierna que continuaba libre.

Cuando había concluido, sostuvo con las manos las piernas de Hermione y se alejó lentamente.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil.

No tenía ni idea de a qué pensaba jugar él, pero aquello le estaba gustando, y mucho.

Cada roce de sus manos, de su piel, de sus labios la pillaba desprevenida.

El antifaz le impedía ver y cada caricia era inesperada y muy deseada.

Cuando ató las cuerdas de cuero a sus pies, en vez de asustarse se sintió todavía más excitada.

Ignorar lo que le esperaba daba alas a su imaginación; las fantasías se sucedían en su mente, divagando con la manera en que él le daría placer a continuación.

La certeza de saber que tenía las manos presas sólo porque ella así lo decidía le daba la confianza necesaria para plegarse a las órdenes de su marido.

Cuando él soltó por fin los dedos, comprobó que, aunque le había atado las piernas, podía moverlas.

Las cuerdas estaban flojas, permitiéndole cierta movilidad.

Hermione frunció el ceño bajo el antifaz.

No es que fuera una experta en el tema, pero las pocas referencias que tenía sobre esa clase de juego eran que las ligaduras tenían que ser firmes, impedir cualquier movimiento.

Abrió los labios para decírselo al hombre, pero se los mordió antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, enfadada consigo misma por pensar siquiera en exigirle que tensara más las cuerdas.

—Demonios—jadeó.

No se reconocía a sí misma.

— ¿No quieres continuar? —susurró Severus, con voz pesarosa.

Se inclinó sobre ella y acarició con delicadeza sus pómulos y sus labios.

—No pasa nada —continuó él, al interpretar en su silencio que a ella no le gustaba el juego—.

Ahora mismo te desato —afirmó.

— ¡No! —Gritó Hermione—. No lo hagas. No me desates —suplicó.

Aunque las cuerdas no estuvieran tan firmes como ella pensaba que debían de estar, eso no significaba que quisiera terminar el juego.

—Bien—aprobó él complacido, dándole una palmadita en el pubis.

Hermione esperó que se cerniera sobre ella en ese instante y la penetrara, pero en cambio sintió sus pasos alejarse.

Severus, se separó de ella a contemplarla, al tenerla a su disposición y que aceptaba sus juegos, fue bajando lentamente hacia su clítoris y lo comenzó a lamer, en movimientos circulares, haciendo que Hermione se retorciera y gimiera, lo continuo haciendo hasta que Hermione dejo soltar líquidos de su feminidad, de los cuales el bebió como si fuera el más preciado líquido.

Luego recorrió su cuerpo con besos y su lengua nuevamente hasta su boca en la que ambos tuvieron un duelo con sus lenguas, que hacia jadear más a Hermione, para lo cual, Severus se excitaba más con solo escucharla.

Hermione jadeó.

Severus, se complacía solo con darle placer a ella, asi que sus dedos volvieron a bajar, recorriendo de nuevo la vulva.

Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil, jadeando, incapaz de llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Y cuando Severus posó por fin el pulgar sobre su clítoris, no pudo evitar gritar. La estaba matando de placer.

Comenzó a trazar círculos sobre él, al principio apenas un roce que poco a poco fue tomando fuerza, presionando sin descanso donde todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se juntaban, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba sentirse llena y él no se lo permitía.

Jugaba con el dedo en su clítoris sin llegar a penetrarla más que con la yema. El pulgar se movía sin pausa sobre el clítoris, quemándola por dentro, pero sin dejarla llegar hasta el final.

—Respira profundamente —ordenó él. Hermione fue incapaz de obedecer, jadeaba en busca del aire que sus labios no encontraban—.

¡Hazlo! —exigió él.

Hermione abrió la boca en un grito mudo, aspirando todo el aire que había a su alrededor.

En ese mismo instante, el índice y el dedo corazón del hombre se hundieron con fuerza en su vagina, mientras el pulgar presionaba sobre su clítoris.

Hermione convulsionó en un nuevo orgasmo arrollador, que la hizo arquearse de tal manera que sólo su cabeza reposó sobre la cama.

Las piernas atadas se tensaron alejando su trasero de la cama que le servía de apoyo, mientras Severus no cesaba de bombear con sus dedos dentro de ella, obligándola a sentir hasta el último espasmo, a quemar hasta la última gota de sangre en sus venas.

Cuando los estremecimientos cesaron, Hermione relajó sus músculos, la cabeza cayó hacia atrás, las manos soltaron su agarre y sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de aire.

Poco a poco volvió a ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba.

A continuación, el silencio.

Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando cualquier ruido que revelase la presencia de su marido y de repente sintió sus manos envolviendo las suyas, llevándolas de nuevo a la cama.

Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y habló, haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

— ¿No pensarás que he acabado contigo, verdad? —susurró burlón, mientras empezaba ahora a penetrarla, y darle nuevamente las gracias mediante caricias y espasmos de placer; agradeciéndole de darle un sentido a su vida, que ya no era solo su vida sino que era de ambos, en la forma en que el destino te sonríe, haciendo que un amor que empieza de manera inesperada y se convierta en el más esperado.


End file.
